Life at twenty
by Savannah Phoenix
Summary: The group of friends are now 20, and on their own.


"Four dollars and twenty five cents" Miranda Sanchez stated.  
  
"Gordo?" Asked Lizzie McGuire.  
  
"Oh no Lizzie, you know I don't have any money, besides I've got to save it all. I don't get enough with this damn job." Replied David Gordon.  
  
"Oh okay? That leaves a grand total of seven dollars and ninety-two cents. Come on Gordo! I saw you stuff ten dollars in your wallet! You know we will repay you, besides have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Okay McGuire. You got me. Here" David pulled out a crisp ten dollar bill from his wallet. "I'm going to regret this later, I know!"  
  
Lizzie smiled as she snatched the money from David's hand.  
  
"Great! Now we have seventeen dollars and ninety-two cents. I say Senior Burrito!"  
  
"Miranda, we had tacos last night. Let's go to Burger Barn! Gordo you can get us some discounts right?" Lizzie said jokingly.  
  
"Lizzie I go there everyday why would I want to go there now!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. Pizza?" Miranda and Gordo both nodded as Lizzie leapt up to order pizza.  
  
"I desperately need another job. I hate it."  
  
"I'm so happy I got my job translating at the center."  
  
"Yea, well I think Lizzie has the best job by far." Said David grumpily. Lizzie was just promoted to manager at the Digital Bean.  
  
"Okay, Who's flying?" Lizzie asked as she plopped back into her seat next to David Gordon.  
  
"No gas" said Gordo.  
  
"I'll get it." Volunteered Miranda. With that she jumped up and ran to her room to put on her shoes.  
  
Lizzie watched Gordo read his book. She couldn't believe that the two of them had been dating for six years. Gordo was perfect to her. He was everything that Ethan was not, but she liked that about him. For example, Gordo's long, beautiful black curls that often fell into his face drove Lizzie crazy. Or the way he grabbed her when he wanted a hug. Ethan never once looked into Lizzie's eyes the way Gordo had. Of course Gordo grew up loving Lizzie. Finally in Rome, Gordo took Lizzie to the Trevi fountain one last time, and asked her to make a wish, just as Lizzie had asked him earlier in the trip. Lizzie the jokingly said, "Why? I'm in Rome with my best friend." Gordo then took Lizzie and said everything he ever wanted to say to her. Lizzie threw a coin into the water then replied. "I'm in Rome with you, and I would never trade this for anything in the world." Lizzie had remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
"Okay! I'll be back," yelled Miranda as she was leaving the girls apartment. Gordo and Lizzie both responded with "Okay" and Gordo then went back to his book and Lizzie continued to remember Rome. Lizzie was so caught up in the memory that she hadn't noticed Gordo kiss her lips gently. Gordo had to yank on a strand of hair in Lizzie's face to get her out of her daydream.  
  
"Ouch!" Lizzie screamed as she pushed Gordo onto the floor. "Owww!!" yelled Gordo in pain. His head hit his book bag, which was full of film study books. "OH Gordo! Are you okay?" Lizzie jumped to the floor to check and see if her boyfriend was all right. "Yea, I'll be fine. You sure know how to defend yourself." Gordo said as he pushed the book bag away from his head. Lizzie laughed along with Gordo. The two of them stared at each other for an intense moment. Blood boiled in Lizzie's veins. She loved Gordo. A chill along her spine told her to bend down and kiss the man she loved.  
  
Lizzie bent down and kissed Gordo on the lips. As she was pulling back, two hands behind her ears pulled her back down. Lizzie and Gordo shared a passionate kiss for quite a few minutes before the doorbell suddenly rang. Annoyed by this Lizzie slowly got to her feet while Gordo was still sprawled out on the ground, with a rather large lump in his pants.  
  
Lizzie opened to door to find Gordo's roommate Larry Tudgeman who now went by the name Lawrence. Lizzie let Lawrence into the living area. Lawrence spotted Gordo on the floor and knew what was just happening, due to the fact that Lizzie's hair was messy and not neat. Lawrence was the same dorky guy but he rarely showed it.  
  
"Miranda went to get pizza." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" Said Lawrence  
  
"Thirsty?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"As always. I'll help myself."  
  
Lawrence went into Lizzie and Miranda's kitchen and Lizzie sat back on the floor next to Gordo. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Lizzie asked Gordo  
  
"I've got a class at eight, but after that my day is free." Lizzie had a look of excitement on her face. She loved spending the day with her boyfriend.  
  
Just then Miranda returned with the pizza. Jokingly Miranda asked Gordo, "Is that a roll of quarters or are you happy to see me?' Gordo laughed and replied dramatically, "Of course I am, especially when you carry a big, fat, hot steaming pizza." The three all laughed as Miranda took the pizza into the kitchen. There she saw her on again off again boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Larry."  
  
"Hey Babe." Lawrence said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Miranda was the only person who called him Larry. Successfully Larry and Miranda had just passed their one-year anniversary with out breaking up. Miranda thought to herself that Larry technically isn't her "on and off boyfriend." Lawrence seemed to think the same thing.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo appeared in the kitchen. They instantly began to dig into the pizza. The four friends sat around the girl's table and regaled each other with stories from high school until well past 12:00 AM. Finally Lawrence stood up and said, "I must go back to the apartment. Gordo, you coming?" Gordo glanced at Lizzie and back at Tudgeman and said, "No man, I'm staying with Lizzie tonight." Lawrence and Miranda left out the front door. Miranda walked Larry to their apartment, which was the next building over, leaving Lizzie and Gordo to themselves.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat on the couch once more. Gordo leaned over to kiss Lizzie. "Eww!" yelled Lizzie half jokingly, "Garlic Breath!" Gordo smiled and disappeared into Lizzie's bathroom. Lizzie stood up to walk into her room when she noticed Gordo brushing his teeth. "I love your toothbrush Gordo. Pink is your color." Gordo was using Lizzie's brush.  
  
Lizzie walked into her room, and Gordo had followed her. Unaware that she was being watched, Lizzie began her nightly bedtime ritual. Lizzie first took off her jewelry and put them in to her box that her mother had given her on her 18th birthday party. With her back to Gordo, she reached up under her shirt to her back and unhooked her bra. Lizzie then reached around her waist and pulled off her shirt. Lizzie's back was Gordo's favorite part. When Lizzie was eighteen she had gone and gotten herself a tattoo. A very tiny tattoo of a star was on her back of her left shoulder Lizzie said she decided to go back and get her husbands initials inside the star. Lizzie moved sideways to pick up a tank top, which was Gordo's favorite. It was cotton material and it was a light chocolate color with white straps at the top. Lizzie then dropped her pants to expose a pair of funky brown and black underwear. Lizzie then grabbed her softest black shorts and put them on over the underwear. After changing, Lizzie grabbed a pillow, which belonged to David. She gave the pillow a big hug and a giant sniff. Lizzie loved the smell of Gordo. Into the pillow Lizzie softly said "I will always love you David Zephyr Gordon." Lizzie spun around and saw Gordo staring at her deeply. "I love you too Elizabeth Brook McGuire" Then he gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were getting ready for bed when the apartment door slammed. Miranda only slammed the door when she was mad. Seconds later when Lizzie was getting into bed with Gordo, Miranda ran in and flipped the lights on.  
  
"LIZZIE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"  
  
Lizzie jumped from the covers and quickly pulled her shorts on.  
  
"Miranda? What happened?" Lizzie could not tell if she was happy or pissed off.  
  
"LAWRENCE!" Miranda never called Larry by that, unless she was mad at him.  
  
"What? What about Lawrence?"  
  
Miranda started to tear up. "LIZZIE. I CANT BELIVE IT!"  
  
Lizzie went to hug her best friend. Still Lizzie could not tell if she was mad or happy. Miranda gave Lizzie a big hug.  
  
A second later Gordo jumped up from the bed as well and screamed, "Miranda! Oh my God! He did it! I can't believe it."  
  
Lizzie looked confused. Miranda pulled from Lizzie and screamed, "I CANT BELIEVE IT! LOOK!" Miranda then showed Lizzie the ring that was upon her finger.  
  
"He asked you to marry him?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes!" Said Miranda.  
  
Lizzie was overwhelmed with shock. She thought that her and Gordo would be the first to make the announcement.  
  
After the hugging was over and Lizzie and Gordo laid in the darkness next to each other Gordo asked Lizzie, "So when are we going to get married?" Lizzie gave a short laugh and said, "I don't know, Babe." She found Gordo's lips with hers. Lizzie fell asleep that night messing with Gordo's curls, which she loved so much. 


End file.
